


Thunder

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is scared of thunder, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will wakes up to an unusual storm and a noticible lack of Nico Diangelo in his bed. shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but i didn't know what else to do with it and I personally really like it so here you go

It was Nico’s loud whimper accompanied by a loud crack of thunder that had Will bolting upright, “Nico?” He asked softly, noting the lack of boyfriend in bed next to him, “Where are you?” he asked, sitting up tiredly, rubbing at his bleary eyes.

Another little whimper sounded from near the Hades shrine in the corner of the room, “Baby, come back to bed” Will urged, but another crack of thunder was heard as the room flashed with light, showing Will the huddled-up form of Nico, who was trembling.

“Oh, baby” he breathed out, slipping on to the floor and crawling over to Nico, “It’s alright, sunshine. It’s gonna be okay” He soothed, pulling Nico’s hands away from his ears and replacing them with Will’s own. “I’m here.” he mumbled, working Nico closer to him until the boy was in his lap, with Will gently but firmly covering his ears.

They sat like that for a while, the only noise being Will’s soft shushing every time another roll of thunder was heard around the camp, thick sheets of rain pattering against the roof. “I guess the barrier didn’t want to keep this storm away, huh?” he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Nico’s forehead. 

Will’s hands were down now, seeing as the thunder had faded into the distance and the lightning was hardly visible. “You doing better, love?”

Nico nodded slowly, trying his best to relax in Will’s lap, “Yeah… I’m fine. Thank you for sitting with me. .. I’m sorry for getting so scared it’s just-”

Will hushed him with a soft kiss, “I promise it’s okay. You don’t need to tell me why, all that matters is that you're scared, and I made it a bit better. If it ever starts to thunder, again some find me, okay?”

He smiled in response to Nico’s weak little nod, “Okay, let’s get some sleep now, yeah?” Will asked, standing and hauling them both up and back into the bed, “Don’t want to be too tired in the morning.”

Nico just nodded, nosing his way to Will’s chest and taking comfort being wrapped in his arms, “I love you, Will” he said sleepily, eyes already drooping shut again.

“Yeah, I love you too, sunshine” Will replied, making sure that Nico was asleep before finally following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests my lovelies/dudes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunder 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387787) by [Rainbow_Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess)




End file.
